Harry Potter et la Guerre de Félicité
by Drakhaine
Summary: Anticipation du tome 7. Chapitre 3 en ligne! N'éhistez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! !Spoilers de tous les tomes précédents!
1. Pétunia Dursley



D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, Harry Potter raya le nombre 37 inscrit sur le mur de sa chambre. Un an auparavant, il n'aurait jamais osé écrire quoi que ce soit autre part que sur une feuille à carreaux, du moins pendant les grandes vacances, quand il était au 4, Privet Drive. Son oncle et sa tante l'auraient sans doutes privés de nourriture pendant une semaine. Mais cette année tout était différent, il allait partir de cette horrible maison et n'y reviendrait plus. Harry avait préparé son habituelle grosse valise et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley, prévue à midi le surlendemain. Une autre différence par rapport aux années précédentes était qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait décidé de partir à la recherche des quatre horcruxes de Voldemort restants, des objets dans lesquels un sorcier peut enfermer des parties de son âme. Ensuite, Harry détruirait Voldemort. Il se sentait assez confiant, mais sa gorge se nouait tout de même chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Harry aurait tout donné pour n'être qu'un sorcier comme les autres. Heureusement, ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de le suivre dans sa quête.

Harry s'ennuyait, il suivait le mouvement régulier de la trotteuse de sa montre, chaque seconde le rapprochant un peu plus du moment où il serait enfin libéré. Quand il la quitta enfin des yeux, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Il s'était séparé d'elle à la fin de l'année précédente pour la protéger, pour que Voldemort ne s'attaque pas à elle pour l'atteindre lui, « l'Elu ». La prophétie l'avait désigné comme le seul capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il comptait bien accomplir sa mission. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra de toutes ses forces le faux horcruxe trouvé à la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'image de Dumbledore se superposa à celle de Ginny. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, assassiné par Rogue, un professeur de l'école mais aussi un mangemort au service de Voldemort.

De rage, Harry jeta le médaillon à travers sa chambre. Il avait toujours eu une profonde aversion envers Rogue, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse atteindre un tel niveau de haine. S'il le croisait, il le tuerait. Il réservait le même sort à Drago Malefoy, un élève de son âge qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui avait fait rentrer plusieurs mangemorts dans Poudlard un mois plus tôt.

Harry ferma les yeux et se calma. Quand il les rouvrit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il entrouvrit doucement. Il tendit l'oreille et, n'entendant aucun son, sortit sur le palier. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'aux escaliers et jeta un œil par-dessus la balustrade. Un long bruit se fit entendre. Il retint son souffle et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que c'était Dudley, son porc de cousin, qui ronflait si bruyamment. Harry redirigea son attention vers le rez-de-chaussée. Tout avait l'air désert, son oncle et sa tante devaient être couchés aussi. Il regarda sa montre et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine ; elle indiquait vingt-trois heures vingt-deux. Dans un tout petit peu moins de quarante minutes, il allait avoir dix-sept ans. Mais personne dans cette maison ne les lui fêterait, peut-être même que personne ne s'en souviendrait. Il descendit les escaliers, en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher, puis, quand il atteignit la dernière marche, il sauta par-dessus et s'assit par terre.

Les secondes s'écoulaient en silence, le regard de Harry passait de sa montre à la pendule de l'entrée. Plus que vingt minutes. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si heureux et si effrayé en même temps. Plus que dix minutes. Et si quelque chose arrivait, une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Et si un détraqueur entrait chez lui. Après tout, Dumbledore l'avait bien dit, la protection magique que la maison procurait à Harry disparaîtrait dès qu'il serait majeur chez les sorciers. Il se leva brusquement et se posta près de la fenêtre. Il scruta la rue, éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Il ne voyait pas très bien, une brume assez compacte était tombée pendant la nuit. Soudain, une des lumières s'éleva d'un lampadaire et fila vers le trottoir situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry avait déjà vu un phénomène similaire. Un peu avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait vu Alastor Maugrey, un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se servir d'une sorte de briquet pour aspirer des lumières et ainsi ne pas être vu par les moldus. Mais Harry était certain que ce n'était pas Maugrey qui se trouvait dans la rue. Prit de panique, Harry se rua vers le palier du premier étage, sans prendre garde au bruit qu'il faisait, et couru jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. De sa main gauche il envoya son oreiller à travers la pièce et attrapa sa baguette magique, pendant que sa main droite cherchait le feutre noir avec lequel il barrait sur son mur les nombres correspondants aux heures restantes avant son départ. Ses mouvements étaient extrêmement coordonnés. Il raya d'un trait le nombre 36, puis lâcha le feutre sans prendre le temps de le re-capuchonner. Il se redirigeait déjà vers la porte quand il regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Minuit moins trois. Il changea sa baguette de main et s'engouffra sur le palier.

Harry tomba nez à nez avec son oncle Vernon. Le petit homme qui lui faisait face semblait sur le point d'exploser, son visage posé sur un cou presque inexistant était devenu si pourpre que l'on ne remarquait plus sa grosse moustache noire. Quand il vit Harry, baguette en main, il vira rapidement au blanc.

- Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas m'attaquer, gémit-il, je… je suis ton oncle.  
- Pousse-toi, cria Harry avec fureur, réveille tante Pétunia et allez vous cacher dans la chambre de Dudley ! Et n'en sortez surtout pas avant que je vous l'aie autorisé !  
Vernon Dursley n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, mais voyant que Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, il jugea préférable de lui obéir. Harry redescendit les escaliers et sauta les dernières marches. Il ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier et se mit derrière, de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve entre lui et la porte d'entée. Il pouvait ainsi voir cette dernière en se baissant au niveau de la serrure. Sa baguette serrée dans la main, il attendait. Plusieurs séries de bips stridents retentirent. Harry reconnut le son particulier du réveil de sa tante. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de se demander pourquoi elle l'avait programmé pour qu'il sonne à minuit quand la poignée de la porte se baissa. Elle resta comme figée quelques secondes puis reprit sa position normale. Harry perçut une voix très peu audible murmurer quelque chose puis un déclic se fit entendre et la poignée se rabaissa. Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit et une forme se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était, il faisait trop sombre dans la maison et il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dehors. Il plissa les yeux mais ne vit pas mieux.  
Soudain, le hall fut baigné de lumière. A travers le trou de la serrure, il reconnut une des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient venus le chercher l'an passé pour l'amener au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Le bout de sa baguette répandait une intense lueur. Harry jugea qu'il pouvait s'annoncer sans crainte.

- Je suis là, dit-il, derrière la porte.  
Harry attendit que la femme ait baissé sa baguette avant de se mettre à découvert. Elle souriait.

- Tu te souviens de moi Harry ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais euh… Je n'ai pas mémorisé votre nom…  
- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Hestia Jones, l'Ordre ma demandé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne te chercher. Maintenant que tu peux utiliser ta baguette, j'en profiterai pour t'apprendre quelques sorts.  
- Merci beaucoup ! s'enthousiasma Harry.  
- Au fait, que faisais-tu caché derrière cette porte ?  
- Hein ? Euh, je… J'ai vu un lampadaire s'éteindre, j'ai pensé que quelqu'un attendait minuit pour m'attaquer… Dumbledore m'a dit l'année dernière que la maison ne me protègerai plus…  
- C'est exact, mais d'après nos sources, l'armée de Tu-Sais-Qui est calme en ce moment.  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry et Hestia se dévisagèrent. Soudain, une porte grinça à l'étage et Hestia pointa sa baguette vers le palier. Elle regarda Harry, qui lui fit comprendre par un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait baisser sa baguette. La voix de Pétunia leur arriva aux oreilles.

- Harry , appela-t-elle de sa voix perçante, Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il du tac au tac, vous pouvez descendre, venez dans le salon.  
Harry se dit que les Dursley avaient dû débattre car ils ne descendirent que cinq minutes plus tard. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon, Harry eut la surprise de sa vie : Dudley et l'oncle Vernon tenaient chacun un cadeau tandis que la tante Pétunia portait à bout de bras un gâteau à la fraise. Les trois Dursley arboraient un sourire banane, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Hestia. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint le canapé où ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte puis se contenta finalement de sourire. Ce fut Dudley qui parla le premier.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il en tendant son cadeau à Harry.  
Harry le prit délicatement, en murmurant une sorte de remerciement gêné. Aucun son ne vint troubler l'ouverture du cadeau. Après avoir déballé le paquet, Harry laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Une plume blanche trônait au milieu du beau papier cadeau rouge. Dans la maison, le temps semblait figé, personne ne bougeait. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le premier vrai cadeau que les Dursley lui faisaient. Certes, une plume n'aurait jamais été un présent convenable pour un Moldu, ni d'ailleurs pour un sorcier, les plumes sont trop courantes dans le monde de la magie pour faire offices de cadeaux, mais pour Harry tout était différent. Il avait comprit dès qu'il avait vu la plume qu'elle avait appartenu à sa chouette, Hedwige, disparue deux semaines auparavant. Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un revers de manche. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'oncle Vernon lui tendait déjà le second cadeau. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus volumineux et son papier était doré.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry tout en l'ouvrant.  
- Tu vas voir, un peu de patience.  
La voix de l'oncle Vernon était beaucoup moins dure qu'à l'ordinaire, mais cela devait sans doute lui demander un effort surhumain car ses paupières étaient agitées de tics. Harry eut enfin raison des gros morceaux de ruban adhésif et tira d'un coup sec le papier. En voyant le cadeau, il eut envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint. Il prit à deux mains le balai qui avait servit à balayer la cuisine pendant quatre ans et le montra de plus près à Hestia. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle avait vraisemblablement comprit que les Dursley ne connaissaient rien à la magie.

- Il est vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-elle, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un aussi beau.  
L'oncle Vernon se redressa et dit à l'attention de Harry :  
- Evité de l'utiliser avant ton départ, je préfèrerai que les voisins ne te voient pas dessus.  
- D'accord, répondit Harry, merci beaucoup, c'est mon plus merveilleux anniversaire.  
Et il était sincère, il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même en rêve, recevoir un jour un cadeau des Dursley. Sa tante prit la parole, elle avait l'air gênée.  
- Vernon, je croyais que tu voulais aider Dudlynouchet à monter sa voiture à essence…  
L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais changea d'avis en voyant le signe de tête peu discret de sa femme.  
- C'est exact, Dudley, on monte.  
Ils se levèrent en même temps, saluèrent Hestia et sortirent rapidement du salon, laissant la tante Pétunia se ronger les ongles, seule sur son canapé. Après s'être raclée la gorge, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :  
- Harry, il faut que je te parle.  
- Euh… Hestia peut rester ?  
La tante Pétunia dévisagea la sorcière puis fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible que Harry prit pour un « oui ».  
- Tout d'abord Harry, je tenais à m'excuser pour tous ce que nous t'avons fait subir ton oncle et moi depuis que nous t'avons recueilli.  
- Et Dudley dans tout ça ? Il est aussi fautif que vous !  
Sa réponse avait été cinglante, Pétunia sursauta légèrement.  
- Oui, Dudley aussi… Mais j'avais une bonne raison pour faire ce que j'ai fait…  
Harry lui coupa une seconde fois la parole, il s'énervait.  
- Tu croyais vraiment que j'accepterai tes excuses ? Et celles de ces deux…  
Il se tut. La tante Pétunia s'était mise à pleurer, l'implorant du regard. Compatissante, Hestia alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dit de continuer. Un regard à Harry fit aussi comprendre à ce dernier qu'il devait arrêter de couper la parole à sa tante s'il tenait à la sienne. Pétunia essuya ses larmes, inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et reprit.

- Je… Voilà, quand ta mère et moi étions jeunes, elle devait avoir neuf ans environ, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard.  
- Toi ?  
Les yeux de Harry étaient si exorbités qu'on aurait pu croire ceux de Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy.  
- Oui, reprit-elle comme si elle en avait honte, mais j'ai refusé de m'y inscrire, j'avais peur que tes grands-parents ne me prennent pour un monstre.  
Elle marqua une courte pause et Harry en profita pour regarder l'heure. Il était presque minuit et demi, mais le jeune homme ne ressentait aucune fatigue, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une réelle discussion avec sa tante et il devinait par l'attitude de celle-ci qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler d'importantes informations.  
- Je ne l'avais dit à personne, ni mes parents, ni ma sœur n'étaient au courant. Et deux ans plus tard, voilà que ta mère reçoit sa lettre et qu'elle accepte d'entrer dans cette école. Au terme de sa première année, nos parents étaient si fiers d'elle que j'ai regretté mon choix. Mais j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre totalement. Un an plus tard, j'ai emprunté son hibou pour envoyer une lettre au directeur, lui demandant de m'intégrer dans son collège, mais il a refusé… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai détesté ma sœur, la magie et les rêves…  
Harry était bouche-bée, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que sa tante aurait pu être une sorcière, comme sa mère. Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Et ?

- J'ai quand même continué à correspondre avec le directeur, il savait que je ne m'entendais plus du tout avec ta mère et essayait de m'aider.  
- Alors, pourquoi n'étiez vous pas d'accord pour que j'aille à Poudlard ?

La tante Pétunia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait réfléchir à la question, et à la meilleure façon d'y répondre. Harry regardait le salon. Cette salle ne lui avait jamais parue aussi calme. Il brisa le silence.  
- Alors ?

- Excuse-moi, reprit Pétunia, je pensais à certaines choses… En fait, quand tes parents sont… morts, c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui t'a déposé devant chez nous. Vernon n'a pas mauvais fond, mais il a trouvé que cet homme avait nu extrême culot : il m'avait éloigné du monde de la magie mais nous y projetait littéralement en te confiant à nos soins. J'avais raconté à ton oncle tous mes problèmes, et il compatissait, il a détesté la magie avec moi. La lettre qui nous avait été destinée l'a mis dans une rage folle, et il a décrété qu'il voulait bien t'accueillir mais qu'il faudrait oublier toute idée de magie.  
- Vous m'avez accepté de bon cœur ? s'écria Harry, Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression…  
- Nous t'avons aimé comme Dudley jusqu'à tes trois ans… C'est à cet âge que les choses ont commencées à se passer bizarrement. Dès que tu t'énervais ou que tu avais peur, tu faisais de la magie, sans même t'en apercevoir… Au début, ton oncle et moi ne nous sommes pas trop alertés, jusqu'à ce que tu mettes le feu à la chambre de Dudley parce qu'il t'avait prit un jouet. Nous avons envoyé une lettre au directeur pour qu'il te reprenne, mais il nous a forcé à te garder, nous menaçant des pires choses.

Harry en avait assez entendu, il avait comprit et sa curiosité l'avait abandonné.

- Je… Je vous excuse, toi, oncle Vernon, et Dudley…

Cette déclaration mit les deux femmes assises sur le canapé dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Elles pleuraient en se serrant dans leur bras. Harry était gêné d'être la cause de ces larmes et détourna le regard. Les femmes ne réussirent à se contrôler qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il était déjà une heure quinze du matin quand Hestia s'adressa à Harry, la voix encore tremblotante.

- Harry, il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, demain, je vais t'enseigner quelques sortilèges qui te permettront de te protéger si tu subis une attaque.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, il se leva et embrassa sa tante sur la joue, ce qui replongea les deux femmes dans une crise de pleurs. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, il ramassa juste son oreiller et s'étendit sur son lit, posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Harry se demandait si toute cette histoire n'avait pas été un merveilleux rêve. Il tendit le bras vers ses lunettes, les mit et se tourna vers son mur. Quand il vit que le chiffre 36 était barré, il sauta de son lit et exécuta une petite danse qui aurait fait mourir de honte n'importe quelle personne censée. Il regarda son réveil et sursauta, ce dernier indiquait quatorze heures douze. Il ne souvenait pas avoir fait une telle grasse matinée chez son oncle et sa tante. Il attrapa son feutre, dont la mine était étrangement sèche, puis raya les nombres 35 à 22. Dans vingt-deux heures, Molly Weasley viendrait le chercher et il rejoindrait le Terrier. Il avait hâte de voir Ron et ses frères. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il avait encore plus envie de voir Ginny. Il tourna la tête, comme pour nier ce fait, et son regard se posa sur la cage vide d'Hedwige. Un picotement dans les yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il allait pleurer s'il ne tournait pas la tête. Il se demandait où sa chouette, une de ses plus fidèles amies, sa confidente, avait bien pu passer. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Des voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée et il se rendit compte qu'Hestia était toujours là. Il changea de vêtements et descendit dans la cuisine, où une grande discussion battait son plein. La sorcière était assaillie de questions sur la magie et elle devait poser sa tasse de café toutes les dix secondes pour pouvoir répondre. Quand Harry entra, les Dursley lui firent un grand sourire. Il s'attablait quand Hestia fit apparaître un paquet sur la table, sous les coups d'œil intéressés de Dudley et Vernon. Dire qu'en une nuit, la magie était passé du sujet tabou au phénomène le plus remarquable.

- Encore joyeux anniversaire, lui lança-t-elle.  
Harry arracha le papier bleu et en sortit un livre intitulé « Tout ce que doit savoir un futur Auror ». Il se leva d'un bond et embrassa Hestia sur la joue. Il regarda rapidement la table des matières et fila au chapitre « Les sortilèges à maîtriser ». Une longue liste se présenta à ses yeux et il fut déçu de ne pas connaître la moitié des sorts. En voyant sa tête, Hestia le rassura.  
- Tu sais, la plupart ne demandent pas un très haut niveau, tu les apprendras assez simplement. Si tu veux manger, ne t'en prives pas, nous, nous avons terminé. Après, va faire ta valise et rejoins-moi dans le salon, je vais t'apprendre quelques-uns uns de ces sorts.

- Je n'ai pas faim du tout, je vais aller faire ma valise.

Sur ce, Harry sortit en trombe de la cuisine avec son livre à la main. Il alla chercher les deux cadeaux laissés la veille dans le salon puis monta faire ses bagages. Il jeta tout ce qui lui semblait utile dans sa valise, car même s'il ne retournait pas à Poudlard cette année, il lui fallait avoir à portée de main le matériel nécessaire à ses recherches. Il pensait habiter l'ancienne maison de son parrain et transplaner pour les déplacements longues distances. Quand il en arriva au tri des diverses lettres qu'il avait reçues depuis le début des vacances, il ne sut lesquelles jeter et finit par toutes les prendre. Il relut rapidement le faire-part du mariage de Fleur et Bill, la lettre contenant la date pour passer le permis de transplaner et quelques autres lettres de ses camarades. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur une étrange lettre de Dean Thomas, un élève de Gryffondor qui partageait le même dortoir que lui. Le garçon parlait d'un projet top-secret mené par son père. Harry sourit et la rangea dans sa valise avec les autres.

Après avoir remplit sa valise, il passa un coup de balai par terre, pour inaugurer son cadeau, et fut soudain prit de colère. A ses pieds se trouvait le faux Horcruxe de R.A.B., celui pour lequel Dumbledore était mort, car, Harry en était certain, l'ancien directeur serait encore vivant s'ils n'avaient pas tenté une expédition hors de Poudlard. Et cet objet, le jeune sorcier avait failli l'oublier. Il le glissa dans un de ses poches, refit un dernier tour de sa petite chambre e sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers la valise et jeta un sortilège de locomotion. De sa main libre, il prit la cage vide et descendit le tout dans le salon. Les rideaux étaient tirés et les Dursley étaient venus assister au spectacle.

- Te voilà enfin, soupira Hestia, j'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi.

- Non, non, je suis prêt.

- Alors c'est partit, j'ai pensé qu'on devrait commencer par un sortilège permettant de stupefixier un solide à l'endroit exact où il est.  
- Je sait déjà stupefixier…  
- C'est un peu différent, si tu stupefixe un homme sur un balai, il tombera, alors qu'en utilisant le sortilège que je vais t'enseigner, l'homme resterait en l'air. La formule est simple, mais le geste est délicat.  
Elle sortit de sa poche une petite balle en mousse.  
- Regarde bien.  
Elle lança la balle en l'air et pointa sa baguette vers cette dernière.  
-Spatio Paralysis ! cria-t-elle en dessinant en l'ai un cercle avec une croix verticale dedans.  
La balle s'arrêta en plein vol. Les Dursley applaudirent de toutes leurs forces. Harry se demandait toujours s'ils étaient dans leur état normal. Il poussa quand même un cri d'admiration. Hestia redirigea le bout de sa baguette vers la petite sphère de mousse.

- Spatio Derylis !  
L'objet retomba mollement par terre. Harry avait hâte de maîtriser ce sort. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée à lancer la balle en l'air et à la ramasser un ou deux mètres plus loin. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que le cercle devait être parfait. Les Dursley n'avaient pas fait de commentaires désobligeants et Harry les en remerciait intérieurement. Enfin, vers dix-huit heures, la balle se paralysa. Le garçon leva les bras sous les sifflements admiratifs d'Hestia, les applaudissements de Dudley, les petits cris perçants de la tante Pétunia et les yeux éberlués de l'oncle Vernon. Il réussit à libérer la balle du premier coup. Hestia lui dit de s'entraîner encore un peu. Ils passèrent à table à dix-neuf heures, car les gargouillements de l'estomac de Dudley s'entendaient à cinq mètres autour du jeune adolescent en surpoids. Après le dîner, Harry était tellement fatigué d'être resté quasiment immobile qu'il monta se coucher sans essayer d'apprendre d'autres sorts. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, en ayant juste eut le temps de barrer les nombres qui devaient l'être sur son mur.

Il se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de dix heures, avec le souvenir d'un rêve étrange. Il avait rêvé que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison dont il avait hérité, avait rejoint Bellatrix Lestrange et lui avait révélé des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry chassa ce mauvais rêve de sa tête, Kreattur travaillait aux cuisines de Poudlard et très peu de personnes le savaient. Il chaussa ses lunettes et descendit dans le salon.

Il entra tranquillement dans la salle et n'eut pas le réflexe d'inspirer. Mrs Weasley l'étouffa presque tant elle le serrait fort. Quand elle desserra enfin son étreinte, Harry suffoquait. Il inspira plusieurs fois puis dit bonjour aux Dursley qui regardaient la femme rousse assez bizarrement. Il salua aussi Hestia qui somnolait sur le canapé et s'adressa à l'arrivante.

- Je ne vous attendais que pour midi, il y a un problème ?  
On sentait dans sa question un peu d'appréhension. Molly Weasley le rassura.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais Minerva à demander un rassemblement de l'Ordre, alors je suis venu te chercher maintenant. A moins que tu ne préfère que je vienne te chercher demain ? elle avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
- Je suis prêt à partir, répondit-il, Hestia, merci pour le livre.  
- Pas de quoi, grogna l'interpellée d'une voix pâteuse.  
Harry se tourna alors vers les Dursley et les remercia chaleureusement pour ces dernières journées passées en leur compagnie. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la tante Pétunia courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, de la même façon que Mrs Weasley l'avait fait une poignée de secondes auparavant. Pétunia s'écarta et Dudley s'avança, d'un pas mal assuré. Harry lui serra la main de bon cœur. Il fit de même avec l'oncle Vernon puis se tourna vers la mère de Ginny.  
- Au fait, comment êtes vous venue ? Pas en transplanant j'espère, je n'ai toujours pas mon permis…  
- Regarde un peu autour de toi mon garçon, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua ce dont elle parlait. Dans la fausse cheminée ronflait un feu bien réel. Le garçon tendit la main vers Mrs Weasley qui déposa au creux de sa paume un peu de poudre de cheminette.

- Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, lui dit elle, tu fera un bon Auror.

Et elle éclata de rire. Harry se sentit rougir, sourit rapidement et se marcha vivement vers la cheminée. Il jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui se colorèrent d'une teinte verte. Il entra dans l'âtre, fit un dernier signe de main aux Dursley et se concentra sur sa destination.

- Le Terrier !

Il voyait des dizaines de salons défiler sous ses yeux, il se sentit tourner sur lui-même et finalement, atterrit face contre terre sous les regards amusés de Ginny et Ron Weasley.


	2. Dernier séjour au Terrier

Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre de sa chute et de la suie tomba de ses cheveux. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, qui fit perdre à Harry tout contrôle de lui-même. Il essuya son visage en même temps que ce dernier devenait écarlate, puis, comme les rires de Ginny redoublaient, passa au cramoisie. Harry se releva et serra la main de Ron, puis après un moment d'hésitation embrassa Ginny sur la joue. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, et devint très rouge à son tour. Ron les regardait bizarrement, sans savoir quoi dire. Comme rien ne venait, Harry haussa les épaules. Aucun des trois jeunes ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley. Quand celle-ci sortit de la cheminée, elle posa la valise de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige par terre, en enleva la suie d'un coup de baguette magique et sourit. 

- Bienvenue à la maison Harry. Tu as faim ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le garçon, dont le teint était redevenu normal.  
- Ron, aide-le à monter ses bagages. Harry, si tu veux quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi, d'accord mon chéri?  
- Pas de problème, merci beaucoup.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, chacun des garçon faisant léviter un des bagages. Harry sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de dire quelque chose d'intelligent à Ginny mais il ne put émettre aucun son.

- Au fait Harry, demanda Ron, quand passes-tu ton permis de transplaner ?  
- Le 5 Août, j'ai vérifié ce matin.  
- Super ! Moi aussi !  
- Vous avez de la chance… murmura Ginny. Moi je dois encore attendre un an…  
- Et euh… Tu as en tête la date du mariage ?  
- Ron… soupira Ginny. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que c'est le 11 août, le jour de mon anniversaire.  
- Ah bon, c'est le 11 ton anniversaire ?  
Il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure.  
Les jours séparant les garçons de leur examen passèrent rapidement, ponctués par les visites de membres de l'Ordre, des jumeaux, de Charlie, et d'autres personnes, plus ou moins âgées, qui étaient en fait des nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre. Les jeunes assistaient aux réunions de l'Ordre de temps en temps, auxquelles ils se rendaient en balais, car le Terrier avait été, tout comme le 12, Square Grimmaurd, soumis aux mêmes sortilèges de protection que Poudlard. Maugrey avait enseigné au trio le sortilège de désillusion, pour qu'ils ne soient pas vus par des Moldus en chemin. C'est après une des réunions au QG que Harry eut ses premiers doutes.

Hermione venait des les rejoindre, accompagnées de ses parents, et après avoir refermé les rideaux devant le tableau de Mrs Black, les quatre jeunes montèrent à l'étage. Ron ne cessait de poser des questions à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tes parents sont là ? Ils font partie de l'Ordre ?  
- Mais non, réfléchit un peu… Voldemort…  
Ron fit un bond

- Tu t'es mise à prononcer son nom ? Mais…  
- C'est notre ennemi, il est revenu… trancha-t-elle. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir peur, ça peut faire toute la différence.  
- Tu… as raison…  
- Je disais donc avant que tu ne me coupes, reprit-elle, que comme Voldemort est revenu et qu'il sait que nous sommes amis avec Harry, il risque de s'attaquer à nos familles. L'Ordre a décidé de protéger la mienne, et je leur en suis très reconnaissante.  
Le silence revint, se faisant de plus en plus long, personne ne semblait vouloir le rompre, jusqu'à ce que...  
- Kreattur ? s'étrangla Harry. Que fais tu ici !  
Le portrait de la mère de Sirius se remit à hurler, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Mrs Weasley :  
- JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT CENT FOIS DE NE PAS CRIER !

Quand les cris cessèrent, Kreattur avait disparu.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner ici ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas, répondit sèchement Hermione, mais c'est différent pour les elfes de maisons.  
Harry s'imagina les elfes de Poudlard faire tous leurs déplacements à pied et sourit, c'était absurde, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.  
- Mais, je lui avait pourtant ordonné de ne pas quitter Poudlard… Il m'a…  
- Tu en est certain ? le coupa son amie.  
En y réfléchissant bien, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas interdit d'y rester. De plus, Dobby n'avait il pas désobéit à un ordre de son maître plusieurs années auparavant ? Il pensa aux problèmes que pourrait engendrer une désobéissance de Kreattur. Peut être qu'il irait donner des informations secrètes à des Mangemorts… Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête, Dumbledore avait fait confiance à l'elfe, il en ferait de même.

Il ne se passa plus rien de particulier jusqu'à l'examen, Harry, Ginny et Ron passaient leur temps sur la colline à jouer au Quidditch et tous progressaient bien. Hermione, elle, était restée avec ses parents au Square Grimmaurd. Hedwige n'avait toujours pas réapparu et Harry devait utiliser Coquecigrue pour envoyer des hiboux à la jeune fille. Quelques heures avant le départ, pendant que le trio rentrait au Terrier, Ron tira Harry à l'écart.

- Euh, Harry, tu n'es plus avec Ginny ?  
- Tu es très perspicace dis-moi…  
- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non merci, ça ira, je préfère justement ne pas trop y penser…

Ron donna l'impression de laisser tomber puis revint à la charge.  
- Et cette montre ? D'où elle vient ?  
- Ah, c'est un secret, répondit Harry avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix. Un cadeau d'anniversaire reçut en avance.  
Ginny, qui devait tout avoir entendu, rougit et accéléra le pas. Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, trois membres de l'Ordre leur dirent de prendre leur balai, puis les escortèrent en formation serrée jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, la Plaine Cinétique. Une bonne vingtaine d'élèves de Poudlard s'y trouvaient.

Quand il posèrent pied au sol, Harry eu un petit mouvement de recul, le sol vibrait. De toutes petites secousses, mais quand même impressionnantes. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil de travers puis le tira vers un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor. Il parlèrent au début de leurs vacances, puis rapidement la conversation fut portée vers la rentrée. Harry et Ron ne dirent rien, se regardant tristement. Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme portant des vêtements de cuir très fournis en ceintures apparût près d'un groupe de fille, déclenchant des hurlements stridents chez ces dernières. Il demanda aux élèves de se mettre en ligne. Sa voix portait très bien et Harry pensa que si l'examinateur recourait au sortilège d'amplification, ses tympans ne survivraient pas bien longtemps.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je me nomme Cassius, mais mon nom ne vous servira pas, je vous demanderai de m'appeler « Instructeur », compris ?  
Sa voix était cassante, Harry crut entendre Maugrey parler. La plupart des élèves semblaient décontenancés.

- Bon, le principe est simple, vous vous souvenez sûrement de vos premiers essais à Poudlard, je ne suis pas ici pour vous réapprendre la théorie ! Je vous laisse… disons vingt minutes pour vous entraîner à transplaner derrière la ligne.  
Un élève de Serdaigle que Harry avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois à Poudlard fit un pas en avant.  
- Quelle ligne, Instructeur ?  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le jeune homme donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'une caserne. Cassius eut l'air d'apprécier la façon dont le jeune sorcier lui parla car il lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu as raison, je ne l'ai pas encore tracée…

Sur ce, il pointa sa baguette devant lui et traça une épaisse ligne rouge au sol à une centaine de mètres du groupe. Tous furent horrifiés de voir que la limite était si éloignée, et des murmures s'élevèrent du rang.

- Silence ! aboya Cassius. Entraînez-vous !  
Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent assez laborieuses pour la plupart des élèves, mais Harry et Ron avaient tout deux réussi plusieurs fois à transplaner derrière la ligne. Quand le temps fut écoulé, la voix de l'instructeur retentit.

- Reformez le rang !  
Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, dans le désordre le plus total. Quand chacun eut reprit sa place avec les autres, Cassius braya :

- Maintenant, nous allons augmenter la difficulté ! Vous avez droit à trois essais pour transplaner dans ce cercle !  
Il traça un cercle rouge une cinquantaine de mètres derrière la ligne. Son diamètre parût ridicule aux yeux de Harry et il ne devait pas être le seul à le penser car une agitation parcourut le rang. L'instructeur fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- La difficulté ne réside pas dans la distance du cercle mais dans le fait que la plaine va être soumise à de gros tremblements, le cercle est tracé sur une partie mobile de la plaine, il ne sera donc pas fixe. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous avancerez de trois pas et transplanerez ! Terry Boot !

Il avait fait partie de l'A.D. durant leur cinquième année, une sorte d'organisation où Harry donnait à d'autres élèves des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Serdaigle s'avança et fixa le cercle. Soudain, le sol se mit à bouger, pas de petites secousses, mais de gros tremblements. La cible à atteindre se déplaça de plusieurs mètres vers la droite. Terry inspira profondément, puis disparût. Il atterrit à l'endroit exact où le cercle s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant, mais ce dernier s'était déplacé une seconde fois avant que le jeune sorcier n'y apparaisse. Il revint en courant, et, essoufflé, tenta son deuxième essai. Cette fois-ci, le cercle ne bougea pas trop et le résultat fut concluant. Cassius hurla :

- Permis validé !

Plusieurs autres élèves furent appelés, le rang comptait de moins en moins d'élèves. La plupart de ceux qui avaient été appelés avaient obtenu leur permis. Le tour de Harry arriva finalement.  
- Harry Potter !  
Le garçon s'avança. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentra uniquement sur son point d'arrivée et vida son esprit de toute autre chose. Il disparut.  
Harry et Ron étaient rentrés au Terrier, accompagnés de leur escorte. A leur arrivée, ils avaient levé les bras en signe de victoire. Harry avait réussi du premier coup et Cassius l'avait même applaudit. Ron était passé de justesse au dernier essai, soi-disant parce que le cercle se déplaçait plus vite quand c'était lui qui transplanait. Le soir même, un gros dîner fut servit, et tous montèrent se coucher le ventre plein.

Maintenant que Harry avait son permis, il était beaucoup plus tranquille et passait ses journées à flâner avec Ginny, Ron, et même Hermione quand elle venait. Il lui arrivait aussi d'ouvrir le livre qu'Hestia lui avait offert pour jeter un œil aux sorts qui lui paraissaient intéressants. La veille du mariage, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux montèrent sur la colline, à l'abri des yeux des Moldus, et se lancèrent des duels à tour de rôle. Personne ne fut dupe lorsque Harry, resté invaincu depuis le début, perdit contre Ginny. Il s'était laissé désarmer par la jeune fille et tous le monde le huait, sauf Ginny qui lui lança un sourire moqueur. Harry et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'il était revenu de la Plaine Cinétique, il faisait beaucoup plus attention à elle et Ron ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire remarquer. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient failli s'embrasser mais Harry tournait toujours la tête au dernier moment et présentait sa joue à la bouche de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort puisse réutiliser Ginny pour l'atteindre.

La veille du mariage Hermione les rejoint au Terrier. Pendant le dernier dîner, une chouette cendrée apporta à Harry un paquet carré et assez fin qu'il cacha rapidement sous son tee-shirt. Tous les regards semblaient lui demander ce que c'était mais le garçon était bien décidé à garder le secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, la quatuor traîna un peu dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley les remarque.

- Oui les enfants ?  
Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.  
- Euh… On aimerait savoir où se passe le mariage, vous ne nous l'avez toujours pas dit…  
- Bill voulait absolument que Dumbledore soit là… dit-elle doucement.  
- Mais c'est impossible, il est… m… mort… dit Ron sans la laisser finir.  
- Il a décidé que si Dumbledore ne venait pas au mariage, c'est le mariage qui irait à Dumbledore.  
Harry, Ginny et Hermione comprirent aussitôt, mais Ron eut plus de mal.  
- On va à…  
- Poudlard oui, trancha sa mère, ton père est là-bas depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Et au fait, j'aimerais que vous fassiez vos valises, nous resterons au château.  
- Je ne vais pas à Poudlard cette année… fit Harry, une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
- Je l'accompagnerai où qu'il aille ! trancha Hermione.  
- Et… je vais avec eux maman…  
Mrs Weasley regarda son fils avec des petits yeux perçants, semblable à ceux de l'oncle Vernon. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment choquée de la nouvelle. Devant les regards gênés des jeunes, elle sourit et dit lentement :  
- Je suis déjà au courant, Ginny m'en a parlé.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Ginny avec fureur. Harry se sentait trahit, abandonné par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. La jeune fille, dont le visage était devenu cramoisie, baissa les yeux. Sa mère reprit la parole.  
- J'en ai parlé avec Minerva, et elle a une proposition à vous faire.  
- Mais… dirent les trois concernés en même temps.  
- Mais rien du tout, les coupa la femme avec ardeur, vous l'écouterez ! Je suis certaine que son idée vous conviendra. Et maintenant, allez préparer vos valises.  
Harry haussa les épaules et ils sortirent tous en même temps. Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres, firent leurs valises puis se couchèrent sans attendre. Le lendemain, ils allaient retourner à Poudlard, sûrement pour la dernière fois. Avant de s'endormir, il eut une pensée pour Hedwige, qu'il n'avait toujours pas revue.

Un cri le réveilla, il saisit sa baguette, se jeta hors de sa couette, et se retrouva en boxer devant Ginny. La jeune fille était venue le réveiller mais la goule du grenier s'en était chargée avant. Les deux adolescent devinrent subitement très rouge et Harry trouva préférable de se re-glisser sous sa couette, qu'il remonta jusqu'à son menton. Ginny se tourna vers la porte. Harry enfila un pantalon, passa un tee-shirt et ressortit de son lit. Il en voulait encore un peu à Ginny d'avoir parlé à Mrs Weasley mais il avait avalé le plus gros.  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda Harry.  
- Maman m'a dit de te prévenir, on part dans cinq minutes.  
- Ah ok… Bon et bien… je suis prêt.  
Ils descendirent tous les deux ensemble, leurs doigts s'effleurant très souvent. Harry ne fit rien pour éviter ces contacts et il espérait que Ginny en ferait de même. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils se tenaient la main. Une armée d'Auror se tenait face à eux. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre instantanément.   
- Coucou les amoureux ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Salut Tonks ! répondit Harry.  
Ginny, dont le visage était très coloré, lui fit un signe de tête puis porta son attention sur le plafond. Tonks avait des cheveux roses, le nez fin et des yeux vert-pomme. Elle s'amusait à faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum. Une voix rocailleuse que Harry connaissait bien le fit regarder vers la porte de la cuisine.

- On y va ! Les enfants, nous allons transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny, tu me tiendras le bras le plus fort possible. Inspire un bon coup quand je dirai « trois ».  
Un tic agita la paupière de Ginny, apparemment, l'idée de tenir le bras de Maugrey « Fol-Œil » ne la réjouissait guère.  
- On se rejoint où dans Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Harry.  
- Dans la cabane hurlante… Allez, c'est partit !  
Harry inspira, se concentra et se retrouva au côté de Ron et Hermione au bas des escaliers croulants de la cabane en bois. Le décor était toujours aussi désolant. La troupe se hâta de rejoindre Poudlard, chacun serrant sa baguette à la faire craquer.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc et que les grilles furent refermées derrière eux, les adolescents rangèrent leur baguette et coururent vers la tombe de Dumbledore. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Harry en connaissait une petite partie. Il serra les mains de Mr Weasley et de Charlie et salua les professeurs McGonagall et Hagrid. Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et Bill et Fleur devaient se préparer. Harry vit Hermione s'éloigner vers ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks le tira à l'écart des conversations.

- Euh Harry, j'aimerais te demander un service.  
- Pas de problèmes.  
- Et bien… J'aimerais que… enfin… non laisse tomber, il ne t'écoutera pas…  
Harry comprit qu'elle voulait parler de Remus Lupin, il ne chercha pas à insister. Près du terrain de Quidditch, il aperçut une dizaine de sorciers, baguettes en main, faisant flotter d'épaisses barres de fer, de longueurs et tailles diverses.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Tonks  
- Oh, chuchota-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, c'est la structure modulable d'un nouveau sport. Je m'y suis essayée hier, c'est très difficile.  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Harry. Celui-ci la regardait avec une insistance démesurée. Elle développa :

- Ce sport est un « hybride » entre le Quidditch et un loisir Moldu se jouant sur des planches en bois.  
- Le skateboard, la coupa Harry, mon cousin Dudley en avait eu un il y a longtemps. Il l'a cassé en deux après être tombé une semaine plus tard.  
- Oui, c'est bien ça, reprit-elle… Les règles de ce nouveau sport sont assez simple : on compte deux équipes, composée chacune de six joueurs, eux-mêmes regroupés en binômes. Les deux coéquipiers doivent atteindre le bout de la piste et revenir, sans avoir fait tomber le Relais qu'ils doivent passer au groupe suivant. La première équipe dont les trois groupes sont passés remporte le match.

- Jamais rien vu d'aussi simple, la coupa Harry, c'est nul…  
- Attend, répliqua-t-elle, il y a plusieurs obstacles, et avancer demande un sacré équilibre et une grande force mentale.  
- Hein ?  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer : les binômes évoluent sur de longues planches en fer nommées « Hboards » et doivent se tenir debout dessus. Un des joueurs dirige la Hboard en se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il veut lui faire prendre. Ce même joueur doit tenir le Relais dans une main. Pour rendre la tache plus ardue, le Relais chauffe, très vite, et pour le faire refroidir, il faut « grinder » les barres que tu as aperçues. Ce sont les Eléments Modulables, ou Eléments si tu préfères.

Tonks reprit son souffle, mais Harry n'étais toujours pas satisfait, il voulait en savoir plus.  
- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu trouves ça difficile... Mais le deuxième joueur ? Quel est son rôle ?  
- C'est simple : sans lui, tu ne tiendrais pas dix secondes.  
- Dis tout de suite que je suis nul ! dit Harry en souriant.  
- Là n'est pas le problème, répliqua-t-elle avec le même sourire, quatre cognards essaient de te faire tomber, et s'ils y arrivent, toi et ton coéquipier êtes pénalisés, à moins que tu ne remonte sur ta Hboard dans les cinq secondes suivants ton désarçonnement, ce qui est assez rare après un coup de cognard.  
- Donc le deuxième joueur… réfléchit Harry.  
- Est un batteur, en effet.  
Harry n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, essayer ce sport.  
- Euh, et comment ça s'appelle ?  
- Le Hot-Grind…  
- C'est…

- Très moche je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais son inventeur est Mr Thomas, et c'est…  
- Thomas ? Comme Dean Thomas ?  
- Oui, je pense que c'est son père… Et donc, c'est lui qui a choisi le nom de son sport…  
Harry et Tonks se tournèrent vers le terrain de Hot-Grind, regardant les sorciers faire léviter les Eléments. Harry comprit qu'ils devaient les faire tenir en suspension après les avoir positionnées grâce au sortilège de paralysie spatiale. Il hésita un peu, puis, ne tenant plus, il demande à Tonks :  
- Je pourrai essayer ?  
- Bien sûr, tout de suite si tu veux, va prévenir Molly. Et au passage, propose à Ron et Ginny d'essayer, on aura des adversaires comme ça. Rejoignez-moi sur le terrain.  
Une minute plus tard, Harry, Ron et Ginny se dirigeaient vers le point de rencontre. Mrs Weasley leur avait seulement demandé de ne pas se salir avant la cérémonie. Harry leur avait expliqué les règles et une dispute avait éclatée entre les deux Weasley pour savoir qui tiendrait le Relais.  
Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Tonks demandaient aux sorciers de leur préparer un terrain assez long, car il n'y aurait qu'un seul allez retour. Elle leur montra ensuite deux longues planches de fer, gravées de flammes noires.  
- Voilà, quand nous serons en l'air, j'ouvrirai la boîte des cognards. Le premier arrivé au bout du terrain a gagné. Et interdiction de lâcher le Relais !  
- Euh, je peux me mettre avec toi ? lui demanda Ginny.  
- Pas de problèmes, la rassura Tonks, tu peux même te mettre aux commandes de la Hboard si tu veux.  
Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux suppliants, mais Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la même chance que sa sœur. Tonks et Ron prirent chacun une batte et montèrent sur les Hboards où les attendaient déjà leur binôme.   
- Mobiliarbus ! cria Harry  
Sa Hboard s'éleva. Il était très concentrée, sa baguette pointée sur sa planche. D'un regard il invita Ginny à faire de même. Elle l'imita, avec autant de succès. Elle dû repositionner ses pieds car elle manquait d'équilibre, et Harry et Ron paraissaient aussi déstabilisés qu'elle. Tonks attendit un peu puis toussota.  
- Attention les jeunes, dès que le couvercle se soulèvera, les cognards s'échapperont ! Prêt ?

D'un coup de baguette, elle déverrouilla la boîte. Les quatre cognards s'élevèrent et amorcèrent leur descente vers les joueurs. Ron et Tonks en renvoyèrent deux chacun, puis se sourirent. Le Relais commençait à chauffer dans les mains de Harry et il dirigea sa planche vers un Elément. Dès que les deux morceaux de fer furent en contact, la température dégagée par le Relais se fit moins élevée. Les deux garçons tenaient assez bien debout, mais les filles avaient l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise. Elles étaient déjà à dix mètres devant eux quand Harry se souvint qu'il fallait arriver le premier. Il était heureux de sentir le vent sur son visage, le Quidditch lui manquait et il espérait retrouver le bonheur du vol dans le Hot-Grind. Les Eléments avaient des formes assez variées, et il dut replacer le bout de la planche sous Ron quand, après avoir grindé une barre formant une courbe, celui-ci avait décollé de quelques centimètres. Les cognards semblaient beaucoup plus violents qu'au Quidditch, et Ron était submergé par les attaques. Il frappait presque continuellement, essayant tant bien que mal d'envoyer les sphères vers les deux filles. Celles-ci étaient à présent à leur niveau, un peu en contrebas. Harry sourit à Ginny, et manqua de tomber. Tonks avait l'air assez mal, sa main était rouge et ses yeux semblaient gonflés par la douleur. Un coup d'œil vers le sol, quelques mètres plus bas, lui dit remarquer qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au bout du terrain. Ron et lui menaient de quelques centimètres.  
- Attention ! cria Ron.  
Harry fit pivoter la planche de quatre-vingt dix degrés pour éviter le cognard qui lui arrivait de face, mais sa planche perdit le contact avec l'Elément qu'il grindait. Le Relais lui brûla subitement la main et Harry le lâcha. Ron lui lança un regard horrifié et Harry comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Leur Hboard se posa doucement au sol, alors que les filles dépassaient le dernier Elément et s'assuraient la victoire. Sur le chemin les menant à la tombe de Dumbledore, là où se situaient les préparatifs du mariage, elles n'arrêtèrent pas de narguer les garçons. Le professeur McGonagall était en grande discussion avec Hermione sur un banc. Dès qu'elle les vit revenir, elle leur fit un signe, les invitant à la rejoindre. Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard en biais et gagnèrent le banc en question. La nouvelle directrice les salua d'un signe de tête et prit la parole.  
- Je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.  
Pendant un bref instant, Harry crut qu'elle était au courant des Horcruxes et il déglutit difficilement. Elle reprit.  
- Vous voulez partir à la recherche de Voldemort et le détruire, c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais vous êtes inconscient ! Vous n'y arriverez pas sans un apprentissage. Et il ne peut vous être fourni qu'ici, à Poudlard. Vous avez de la chance d'être de bons élèves, je ne vous empêcherait pas d'accomplir votre quête. Mais je tenait à vous proposer un… contrat.  
Hermione semblait être au courant, car elle ne broncha pas. Harry et Ron ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais leur professeur de métamorphose fut plus rapide.  
- Vous suivez vos cours, mais vous êtes dispensés de devoirs. Vous avez ainsi beaucoup de temps libre pour vos recherches. De plus, cela vous permettra de passer vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année.  
Son regard perçant attendait une réaction de leur part. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis le garçon roux haussa les épaules.  
- D'accord, conclut Harry, nous restons. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas nous faire suivre par des membres de l'Ordre.  
Le professeur McGonagall rougit, puis inclina brièvement la tête. Les trois jeunes rejoignirent Ginny pour lui expliquer les termes du contrat. Quand elle apprit qu'ils resteraient à Poudlard, elle embrassa son frère et Hermione sur la joue. Elle fixa intensément Harry, puis, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, le garçon s'approcha de la jeune fille et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les regards amusés des deux autres.


	3. La Cérémonie

Le ciel était baigné d'une intense lumière, le soleil entamait tout juste sa chute et la température était très agréable. Ginny discutait avec Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une couleur cuivrée. Soudain, des dizaines de voix, s'élevant d'un peu partout dans un rayon de cinquante mètres autour des deux filles, se mêlèrent pour crier un « joyeux anniversaire » retentissant. La jeune fille rousse, qui avait oublié que la date du mariage coïncidait avec celle de son anniversaire tant elle était pressée d'y assister, rougit fortement. Harry qui était rentré dans le château pour soi-disant prendre un rafraîchissement courut vers elle et lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait reçu peu avant au Terrier. Il l'embrassa puis la regarda arracher patiemment le papier. Le garçon avait hésité longtemps avant de choisir ce cadeau et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier allait lui plaire. Ginny poussa un cri d'admiration devant le collier qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il était serti de petits rubis, et sa chaîne d'or scintillait de mille feux. Harry le prit délicatement puis le passa autour du cou de la fille. Elle lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser longuement, puis ouvrit ensuite ses autres cadeaux. Quand elle eut terminé, Harry la tira à l'écart, derrière un buisson. Ils ne réapparurent que trois heures plus tard, moins bien coiffé qu'avant l'ouverture des cadeaux. Bill et Fleur vinrent vers eux. Le futur marié était coiffé de son habituel catogan alors que les longs cheveux bouclés de la semi-Vélane redescendaient majestueusement vers le bas de son dos.

- Salut Harry, dit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main, tu vas bien ?  
- Très bien. articula Harry en grimaçant.  
La poigne de Bill Weasley était bien plus forte que l'année précédente, et Harry comprit que la morsure de Greyback, un loup-garou très dangereux, avait quand même laissé quelques séquelles à sa victime. Son visage n'avait pas gardé de cicatrices, mais son ossature semblait avoir subit de fortes modifications. Harry jeta un regard en biais à Ginny qui le rassura d'un signe de tête. Bill ne se transformerait pas en loup-garou à la pleine lune, contrairement à Lupin.  
- Bonjour Arry ! cria Fleur avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.  
- Bonjour ! bafouilla Harry en rougissant.  
- Salut… lança simplement Ginny en jetant des éclairs dans la direction de Harry. Coucou grand frère.  
Bill les regarda tous les deux puis d'une voix amusée s'esclaffa :  
- Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ? Ou alors vous avez utilisé un pétard pour vous coiffer ce matin ?  
Les deux jeunes rougirent et essayèrent tant bien que mal d'aplatir leurs cheveux. Ils se mêlèrent ensuite au reste des convives et prirent part aux conversations.  
Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes à l'horizon, que le ciel se teintait de rose et d'orange, et que les invités terminaient de dîner, plusieurs tintement successifs attirèrent l'attention de la foule vers la tombe. La rumeur des conversations s'arrêta aussitôt. Mr Weasley se tenait debout sur une estrade improvisée, un verre et un couteau à la main. Tout le monde s'était regroupé près de lui et il n'avait pas besoin de recourir au sortilège d'amplification de voix pour se faire entendre. Harry ne connaissait rien aux mariages sorciers et il buvait les paroles de l'homme.

- Mes amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer le mariage de mon fils Bill et de Fleur Delacour. Puissent-ils vivre heureux et avoir de merveilleux enfants.  
La foule applaudit. Il reprit.  
- Vous remarquerez que ce soir, un grand homme ne se tient pas à vos côtés, mais qu'il repose dans cette tombe. A cet homme, à qui nous devons tous beaucoup, je porte un toast.  
Il leva son verre et le but d'une traite. Tous ceux qui en avaient un firent de même. Puis, Bill et Fleur le rejoignirent près de l'estrade. Ginny prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, se serrant contre lui. Le garçon fut un peu gêné mais fit comme si de rien n'était. En regardant vers l'estrade, Harry remarqua alors que la robe de Fleur n'était pas une simple robe blanche comme en portent les Moldus, mais une étoffe bleu pâle sur laquelle avaient été cousus de fins pétales de roses blancs.  
- Je porterai la même quand se sera notre tour. lui murmura Ginny.  
Harry eut un hoquet, puis se ressaisit et sourit. « Seize ans et elle pense déjà au mariage. En voilà une qui t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu as fait. », dit une petite voix joyeuse dans sa tête.  
- Et maintenant, reprit Mr Weasley, voici le moment qui scellera le destin de ces deux jeunes amants. Les témoins, avancez jusqu'ici.  
Ginny s'éloigna de Harry et rejoint Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Elles se placèrent près de cette dernière et sortirent leur baguette. Près de Bill se tenaient Charlie et une femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry déduit qu'elle devait être la mère de Fleur. Il cligna des yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, des gerbes d'étincelles vertes s'élevèrent des baguettes puis retombèrent lentement vers le sol. C'était féerique.  
- Hum hum !  
- Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que cette satanée Ombrage était de retour… C'est pour quoi faire les étincelles ?  
- Les témoins donnent leur bénédiction pour le mariage. S'il y avait eu des étincelles rouges, il aurait fallu attendre un an avant de pouvoir refaire la Cérémonie.  
- Ah… Les Moldus doivent signer des papiers pour les mariages, c'est plus long… Et beaucoup moins captivant…  
- Euh… Harry ? demanda Ron. Je peux te poser une question?  
- Bien sûr que oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière le buisson avec Ginny ?  
Harry ne s'attendait pas à une question de ce type. Il réfléchit rapidement puis sourit. Il regarda son ami et dit calmement :  
- On faisait de la magie !  
Ron parut sceptique mais il ne posa pas d'autre question. Ginny les rejoint, suivie par Hermione, qui était restée avec ses parents pour leur expliquer comment se déroulaient les mariages sorciers. La foule applaudit quand les mariés se passèrent les alliances au doigt. Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent, et Ginny se pressa un peu plus contre Harry. Soudain, tout le monde se tut. Un feu d'artifice d'étincelles argentées s'échappait de la pierre blanche qui recouvrait la tombe de Dumbledore. Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. La nuit était tombée et les visages reflétaient la lumière produite par les étincelles. La pluie lumineuse s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata. Mrs Weasley et Mrs Delacour pleuraient et riaient en même temps près des jeunes mariés, les étreignant dans leurs bras. La fête continua jusqu'à l'aube, puis les jeunes regagnèrent le dortoir de Gryffondor.   
Comme l'Ordre du Phénix avait établi son nouveau QG au château, la Salle sur Demande leur fournie plusieurs espaces, parmi lesquels des chambres individuelles, une salle de réunion et une salle de bain très luxueuse. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient monté un planning avec leurs horaires de rondes dans les couloirs. Ce fut après le petit déjeuner, le lendemain du mariage, que Dobby leur apprit une grande nouvelle. Ils étaient tous descendus le saluer aux cuisines, accompagnés de Fred et Georges. La petite troupe de six se vit proposer divers biscuits et desserts, que seuls les jumeaux acceptèrent. Dobby, caché sous une montagne de chapeaux et de chaussettes dépareillées, engagea la conversation avec Harry après lui avoir sauté dessus.  
- Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est heureux de vous revoir !  
- Moi aussi Dobby !  
- Vous êtes revenu à Poudlard, pour vos amis ? La sagesse de Harry Potter égale celle de Dumbledore.  
Harry devint écarlate. L'elfe de maison l'avait toujours complimenté, mais jamais il ne l'avait comparé à Dumbledore.  
- Et euh… Tu es toujours payé ? bafouilla-t-il.  
Plusieurs elfes sursautèrent en entendant le garçon, et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner. Harry aperçut Kreattur et celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
- Oh oui, le professeur McGonagall a accepté de laisser à Dobby son salaire. Dobby a même reçu une promotion.  
- Enfin ! s'écria Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall participera peut-être à la S.A.L.E. maintenant.  
Ron laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Dobby sourit puis reprit.  
- Winky a accepté de recevoir de l'argent elle aussi. Mais elle a tenu à travailler plus.  
Un sourire triomphal éclaira le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait intéressée par le sujet.  
- Et en quoi consiste ton nouveau travail ?  
- Dobby s'occupe maintenant d'aider les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a des nouveaux chaque semaine et Dobby leur fait visiter le château.  
- C'est tout ? s'indigna la jeune fille.  
- Non, mais c'est la principale tâche de Dobby en tout cas. Il assiste aussi les professeurs. La semaine dernière, Dobby a rangé les serres, nettoyé les balais de l'école, aidé les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à établir un roulement pour leur emploi du temps, il a même…  
- « Les » professeurs de… On en a plusieurs cette année ? Tu sais qui sont nos nouveaux profs ? s'exclama Harry.  
- Oh, ils ne sont pas nouveaux, ce sont le professeur Lupin et le professeur Maugrey.  
Les jumeaux sautèrent sur place.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi les bons professeurs reviennent quand nous ne sommes plus là ! hurla Georges.  
- Je veux reprendre mes études… lança Fred.  
- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Ginny.  
- Evidemment !  
Ils remercièrent les elfes de maisons puis remontèrent à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor en commentant la nouvelle. Charlie et Tonks gardaient fièrement le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Le mot de passe ? demanda cette dernière.  
- Felicitum ! dit Hermione qui était en tête.  
Le panneau pivota, laissant apparaître une salle circulaire pleine de fauteuils plus confortables les uns que les autres. Ils rentrèrent en file indienne, saluant les deux gardes au passage, mais quand Harry voulu suivre ses camarades, Tonks l'arrêta.  
- Salut Harry.  
- Salut !  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi... dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.  
Le garçon prit la lettre, remercia la métamorphomage, et rejoint les autres, qui l'attendaient au coin du feu. Il s'installa et Ginny prit place sur ses genoux devant les sourires goguenards des jumeaux. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin signé par le Mr Weasley. Pendant sa lecture, personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Quand les yeux de Harry atteignirent le bas de la lettre, son visage s'était éclairé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ron.  
- Vous vous souvenez de l'arcade au département des mystères ? Derrière laquelle Sirius a disparu…

L'étonnement put se lire sur le visage de ses amis. Harry évoquait rarement la mort de son parrain, et quand il en parlait, c'était avec beaucoup moins de légèreté. Ils acquiescèrent.  
- La lettre est de ton père, reprit Harry en s'adressant à Ron, il a reçu un mot du ministre en personne, lui demandant de me prévenir que l'arcade appelait mon nom… Je dois aller voir Scrimgeour au ministère demain.  
- Tu… Tu crois que c'est Sirius ? bégaya Hermione.  
- J'espère…  
Il restèrent discuter encore un peu puis sortirent faire du Quidditch dans le parc. Au milieu de la partie, alors que son équipe menait, Harry feignit avoir oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir et remonta, accompagné de Ginny. La jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit alors que Harry sortait sa valise d'en dessous. Il cherchait quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, il tira victorieusement une chaussette. Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de le voir fouiller fébrilement à l'intérieur, pour en sortir un petit miroir.  
- C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Un miroir qui m'aurait permis de communiquer avec Sirius le jour où on s'est fait piéger au ministère… Un miroir qui aurait pu le sauver !  
- Tu penses qu'on peut savoir s'il est vivant avec ?  
- Je crois que s'il me répond c'est qu'il est vivant.

A ces mots, Harry entreprit de le faire fonctionner, mais chacune de ses tentatives échoua. Il jeta le miroir dans sa valise de toutes ses forces, son visage tremblait de rage. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny, puis la rejoignit sur le lit. Il avait besoin d'être consolé et elle saurait comment faire. Elle referma soigneusement le baldaquin derrière eux.  
Le lendemain, en descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils croisèrent Ron dans la Salle Commune.  
- Salut Ron, dirent-ils en cœur, Bien dormi ?  
Le rouquin jeta un regard furieux à sa sœur puis dit à Harry :  
- T'as déjà essayé de dormir dans un fauteuil ?  
- Pourquoi t'as pas dormi dans ton lit ? demanda le garçon interloqué ?  
- Je voulais pas vous déranger ! dit Ron sur le ton le plus neutre possible.  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Entre deux hoquets, la jeune fille réussi à articuler :  
- On a juste parlé bêta… On s'est endormi en parlant d'ailleurs.  
Ron leur jeta un regard perplexe puis éclata de rire. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle dans la bonne humeur. Mr Weasley attendait déjà Harry, et discutait des loisirs des Moldus avec Hermione. Elle était en train de parler du golf quand les trois ados s'assirent près d'eux. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Tonks et Charlie, qui avaient vraisemblablement discuté toute la nuit. De grandes cernes bleues s'étendaient sous leurs yeux et ils baillaient sans cesse. Les jumeaux entrèrent, suivis par deux garçons âgés d'une trentaine d'années que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! cria Fred en regardant le plafond magique.  
- Voici Jonas et Mathias, deux nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre ! Ils sont informateurs et remplacent Mondigus.  
- Pourquoi ? Mondigus a peur de me recroiser ?  
- Non, il est mort…  
Harry se tut. Les deux hommes se présentèrent puis s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, avec tous les autres. Soudain, Mr Weasley bondit du banc.  
- Harry ? On va être en retard ! Allez, on y va !  
Les deux nouveaux arrivants dévisagèrent Harry en se donnant des coups de coude. La cicatrice de Harry le picota, se pouvait-il que ces hommes soient une menace ? Il secoua énergiquement la tête et suivit son guide jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où plusieurs Aurors patrouillaient. De là, ils transplanèrent au ministère de la Magie.


	4. Passage au ministère

Harry reconnut aussitôt la benne à ordures et la cabine téléphonique délabrée. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et entra dedans.  
- Harry, tu te souviens du code ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Je te laisse ici, je ne passe pas par l'entrée des visiteurs cette fois-ci.  
- D'accord, je saurai trouver mon chemin.  
Mr Weasley transplana, laissant Harry seul. La dernière fois qu'il était venu au ministère de la Magie remontait à la fin de sa cinquième année, et il se félicita d'avoir retenu le code tout ce temps. A l'aide du cadran circulaire, il composa le numéro soixante-deux mille quatre cent quarante-deux. Après un très court instant, une voix de femme s'éleva dans la cabine aux vitres brisées :  
- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.  
- Harry Potter, le ministre m'a convoqué…  
- Merci, répondit la voix froide. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.  
Un badge glissa dans le réceptacle destiné à contenir la monnaie rendue. Le garçon s'en empara fébrilement et l'épingla sur son sweat. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son parrain, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de le faire sortir de… l'arcade. Une phrase de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Il avait dit à Fudge, l'ancien ministre, que des Mangemorts étaient retenus dans la « chambre de la Mort ». Or, cette salle n'était autre que la salle de l'arcade. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.  
- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.  
Harry s'adossa à la porte et attendit que la cabine ait terminé sa descente dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le hall, il constata que la fontaine de la Fraternité magique avait été réparée. Partout autour s'amassait une foule de visiteurs et d'employés qui semblaient débordés de travail. Le garçon se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau du sorcier-vigile. L'homme le toisa du regard, marquant un court arrêt sur sa cicatrice. Il passa ensuite une tige dorée autour de Harry. Ce dernier savait qu'il s'agissait d'une fouille et bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, il transpirait. Le sorcier reposa la tige et tendit la main. Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il se souvint du vigile de l'année précédente et pensa si fort au fait qu'il n'aimait pas le nouveau qu'il crû, l'espace d'un instant, l'avoir dit à voix haute. Pour incommoder le sorcier, Harry déposa directement sa baguette sur la balance à un plateau, en ignorant la main tendu. Après un légère vibration, la machine cracha un morceau de parchemin. Le vigile lut sèchement les informations qui y étaient inscrites et Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. Le vigile lui rendit ensuite sa baguette et planta, le bout de parchemin sur une pointe. Harry partit sans le remercier vers les ascenseurs aux grilles dorées, dans le petit hall.

La lenteur de l'ascension mettait le garçon hors de lui, et dès qu'il le put, Harry courut à toutes jambes jusqu'au bureau de Scrimgeour et y entra sans frapper. Le ministre le dévisagea en souriant.

- Merci d'être venu si vite Harry.  
- De rien… Amenez-moi à l'arcade !  
- Je comprends que dans un moment pareil tu oublies les formules de politesse, gloussa-t-il, mais j'ai toutefois quelqu'un à te présenter.  
Voyant que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Scrimgeour s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Avant de descendre à l'arcade malheureusement… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas long.

Le ministre se tourna ensuite vers un vieux tableaux et s'adressa à son occupant, un petit homme coiffé d'une perruque aux plumes d'argent :  
- Prévenez-le de notre arrivée.  
Le petit homme du tableau se dirigea vers le cadre et disparut. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'est que la rencontre se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite voix annonça que le Premier Ministre les attendait. Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette appellation était donnée à un Moldu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, des flammes vertes se déchaînaient maintenant dans la cheminée et Scrimgeour l'y poussait.

- La destination est « Bureau de Premier Ministre Moldu ». se contenta-t-il de préciser.  
Harry se baissa pour entrer dans l'âtre. Il prononça distinctement le nom du lieu que le ministre venait de lui indiquer et, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'époussetait sur le tapis d'un luxueux bureau Londonien.

- Mais c'est une manie chez vous ! s'indigna un homme derrière le bureau qui faisait face à Harry.

Scrimgeour s'avança aux côtés de Harry et d'un geste rapide envoya un peu de suie supplémentaire sur le tapis. Le visage du Premier Ministre devint écarlate mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte. Après un long silence, le ministre de la Magie prit la parole.

- C'est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé. Nous plaçons beaucoup d'espoirs en lui.  
- Bien, bien, murmura le Premier Ministre. C'est tout ? Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
Harry apprécia cette remarque et rit intérieurement.  
- Il me reste un ou deux points à vous exposer. Tout d'abord, je dois vous prévenir du décès de l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre communauté : Albus Dumbledore, qui était le directeur de Poudlard. Un de nos professeurs, qui est en fait à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, l'a assassiné.  
- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir et eut l'irrésistible envie de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Scrimgeour dut le ressentir car il posa sa main sur le bras du garçon.  
- C'est le seul sorcier qui a jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa mort a ouvert une faille dans la sécurité de l'école.

- Je comprends… articula-t-il, visiblement gêné. Et l'autre point ?

- Le traître en question s'appelle Severus Rogue. Il s'est enfui avec l'un de nos élèves, Drago Malefoy, qui semble aussi servir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
- Bien sûr qu'il le sert ! s'écria Harry. Il s'en est vanté toute l'année devant les élèves de Serpentard, mais personne n'a rien fait…

- Allons, allons Harry, ce qui est fait est fait. Monsieur le Premier Ministre, nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de votre accueil, je vous ferai parvenir des affiches que vous placarderez un peu partout. Si un de ses deux hommes est aperçu, prévenez-moi personnellement. Au revoir.  
- C'est ça, au revoir ! soupira le Moldu.

Harry ne dit rien, il prit un pincée de poudre dans la main ouverte de Scrimgeour, la lança dans le foyer de la cheminée, pénétra dans les flammes et dit d'une voix enjouée :  
- Bureau du ministre de la Magie !  
Dès que Scrimgeour mis un pied dans son bureau, il comprit que Harry ne pouvait plus attendre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de l'arcade. Dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau, le petit homme qui occupait le tableau sortit de son cadre.  
Le garçon se souvenait du chemin et courait au devant du ministre, des dizaines de questions s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Ils débouchèrent enfin en haut des gradins. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part la présence de sorciers tout autour du podium, en bas, ainsi qu'un prénom qui résonnait. La voix semblait provenir de nulle part mais Harry savait que c'était celle de son parrain. Il se sentit presque flotter quand il dévala les marches jusqu'à l'arcade. Scrimgeour fit signe aux sorciers de sortir et lui même les suivit.

Harry tourna d'abord autour de l'arcade, écoutant la voix de Sirius se répercuter contre les murs de la salle. Puis n'en pouvant plus, il tenta de communiquer :  
- Si… Sirius ?

La voix s'éteignit aussitôt. Harry tendit l'oreille en vain. Il faisait machinalement tourner le bout de miroir dans sa poche.

- Sirius ? Je suis là, répond-moi !  
Harry resta plus d'une heure assis sur le podium, espérant une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Puis Scrimgeour entra dans la salle pour lui demander de remonter. Il semblait compatissant à la tristesse du garçon et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il demanda cinq minutes de plus, qui lui furent accordées. Il fit face à l'arcade et jeta de toutes ses forces le bout de miroir à travers le voile fantomatique. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit un bruit près de ses pieds. Il se baissa et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Par terre se trouvaient son bout de miroir et un autre identique. Il les empocha tous deux et rejoignit Scrimgeour.

En remontant, le ministre lui fit prendre un tout autre chemin et après plusieurs minutes de marche, pendant lesquelles Harry faisait tourner les deux morceaux de miroir ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau. Face à Harry se tenaient deux hommes que le garçon aurait préféré ne pas voir. L'un était petit et faisait tourner un chapeau melon vert vif entre ses mains potelées. Cornélius Fudge, l'ancien ministre de la Magie, avait vraisemblablement reprit du poids. L'autre était fin et portait des lunettes en écaille. Son visage était presque aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux roux.

- Bonjour Harry… murmura Percy Weasley, l'un des frères de Ron.

- Toi ? s'indigna Harry.  
Harry regarda la main tendue du rouquin et l'ignora, comme il l'avait fait avec celle du vigile. Scrimgeour jugea bon d'intervenir. Il toussota et se planta entre les deux garçons.  
- Oui, c'est bien lui Harry. Il va rentrer à Poudlard avec toi, pour retrouver sa famille. Il m'a donné sa lettre de démission hier. Il craint que Tu-Sais-Qui ne veuille s'attaquer à ceux qui lui sont chers et il veut tout faire pour les protéger.  
Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il sentait que Percy allait communiquer des informations au ministre et ne souhaitait pas que le ministère soit informé de ses faits et gestes.  
- Si j'annonce publiquement que vous faites du bon travail, comme vous me l'avez demandé à plusieurs reprises, il pourrait ne pas revenir ? questionna Harry.  
Scrimgeour sembla réfléchir quelques instants.  
- Malheureusement, ça n'est pas possible. Il souhaite revenir auprès des siens. Et je peux te promettre qu'il ne travaille pas à notre compte.  
Harry fixa intensément le visage de Percy puis baissa la tête.

- D'accord, c'est bon… Mais je prédis un grand froid à son arrivée, avec plusieurs membres de sa famille. On peut y aller ?  
- Oui, tout est dit je pense. Puis-je quand même faire mon annonce ?  
- Mais oui, si vous y tenez tellement… soupira Harry.  
Fudge s'avança un peu.  
- Je vais venir avec vous, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall.  
Harry tourna le dos et sortit d'un pas rapide, talonné par les deux hommes. Ils sortirent du ministère puis transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils remontèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.


End file.
